


Show Me The Stars

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete and utter fluff ... again! Twice in one day, the world must be about to implode!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me The Stars

  
**Title:**  Show Me The Stars  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** Complete and utter fluff ... again! Twice in one day, the world must be about to implode!  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating:** PG

**A/N**  Ficlet for the [](http://jantolution.livejournal.com/profile)[ **jantolution**](http://jantolution.livejournal.com/)   challenge #23, promp 'Moonlight'

“Tell me what you see Ianto.” Jack asked, his arms wrapped around his lover from behind. “When you look into the night sky.”

  
 

“Stars, the moon of course and I guess a couple if planets if I knew exactly where to look.” Ianto replied with a small shiver as the cool night breeze whipped around them.

  
 

“There's so much more, so many places to explore where the aliens aren't out to kill or maim. Whole planets dedicated to pleasure where you can get anything you desire day or night.” Jack murmured in his ear. “One day we'll escape this planet and I will show you everything the universe has to offer, I will take you to see the stars.”

  
 

“Promises promises Sir.” Ianto replied, turning in Jack's arms to face him and looping his arms around the Captains neck. “Now can we go back inside and warm up?”

  
 

“Dance with me, here in the moonlight?” Jack asked, pulling his body flush to his own.

  
 

“A little clichéd and sappy don't you think?” Ianto asked, cocking an eyebrow.

  
 

“I'd call it romantic myself.” Jack pouted. “But if you don't want to dance with me then ...”

  
 

“We don't have any music Jack.” Ianto cut him off.

  
 

“Who needs music on a beautiful night like this?” Jack asked, swaying to an unheard beat and smiling when Ianto began to move with him. “See?”

  
 

“You know, you can take me to see the stars anytime, day or night, even this minute.” Ianto told him with a smile as they danced slowly around the rooftop.

  
 

“Really?” Jack asked. “How?”

  
 

“Just kiss me.” Ianto whispered in his ear.

  
 

“Who's being sappy now?” Jack chuckled softly.

  
 

“Romantic.” Ianto managed to reply seconds before Jack's lips met his, their feet stopped moving but their bodies kept swaying slightly as they lost themselves in the kiss.

  
 

The End

 

  


  
 

  
  
 

  



End file.
